Love Is War
by Agent141
Summary: Blitz and IQ are in love, they struggle to keep a normal relationship because of their deadly line of work, the war between Rainbow Six and The White Mask terrorist organization, Training, and normal everyday problems,
1. Activated

This is my first story on fanfiction. This story is based off the tactical shooter Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege, I am enjoying this site so far, I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 1: Activated

Panic, Despair, Fear

I always hated those words

But every single day from base to the combat zone I deal with these feelings and I hope one day that feeling of Panic, Despair, and Fear do not get to me

Because in my line of work it will cost someone's life

I care for everyone around me, I always place their safety first before mine. that's what drives me, to keep everyone around me safe because I refuse to let fear take them away from me and I just keep fighting harder and harder so those people can see another day

They cover me with medals, promotions, vacations, they call me a hero.

I never accept it.

However the same question seems to find a place in my mind

"Elias"

"If it came to the point where sacrificing someone so precious to you is the only way to save yourself"

"Would you take that chance Yes or No?"

"No Comment" I reply

"Elias I will ask you again"

"Yes or No" the voice says

"No Comment dammit!" I yell

"I wont do it!"

"Elias? Elias! Wake up!" the voice says again

I open my eyes, I am breathing heavily, I am sweating, I look around, I see my Teammates all look at me with looks of concern.

"Elias" Jordan says "Are you okay buddy?"

I breathe harder but then I managed to take a deep breath and calm down "Ja" I reply to Jordan "I'm Fine"

"Green Light in 5 minutes" The pilot says

"Elias are you sure your alright?" my friend Eliza says

"I don't matter, the mission matters, stop asking" I reply coldly "I'm Sorry" I say after my rude reply "I'm just tired that's all"

"Lad happens to me all the time" my British friend Seamus says "Evil doesn't rest"

"Alright enough talking, down to the plan" Jordan says as he takes out a blueprint of the house that we will soon assault

Jordan "Thermite" Trace is a United States Marine Corps veteran and a member of the Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT) of the FBI, Jordan is one of my good friends. On Operations, Jordan acts as if he were still in the Marines and at the same time he gets the job done.

Eliza "Ash" Cohen is a veteran of the Israeli Defense Force, she was later transferred to the Special Weapons And Tactics of the FBI where she met Jordan, Eliza is again my friend and an expert demolition

Seamus "Sledge" Cowden of the Special Air Service (SAS) is one the toughest guys I know, you never want to fight with him, I feel bad for the white masks now that I think about it.

"Alright, at that point we will head to the main master bedroom and breach from multiple entry points, kill the terrorist, grab the hostage, police and other emergency services should be on scene, they take the hostage, we go home, mission accomplished" Jordan explains

"Got it" Ash says

"Time to kick some arse" Sledge says as he holds his hammer

"Roger" I say

There was one more person on this team,

Her name was Monika Weiss, codenamed :IQ

"Alright, there should be some rainbow recruits on scene standing by for us" Jordan explains

"1 minute!" the pilot says

"Alright Six, Your turn" Thermite says on the radio

"Alright people listen up, I'm only going to say this once" Six says

Codenamed: Six, Surname: Unknown, is Team Rainbows creator, after Rainbow was deactivated the white mask terrorist threat was rising and yet again Six reactivated us.

"The White Mask Terrorist is holding a U.S. Army undercover agent that holds vital information about the white mask and he is being held inside a Los Angeles house, there are at least 3 hostages in this house, A mother, A child, and the undercover agent. The undercover agent is the TOP priority, any other hostage in this home is a secondary objective" Six explains

"Yes Ma'am" IQ says

"Alright guys remember to stay behind me" I say to everyone "If someone is going to die, Its going to be me" I say

"Elias, no one is dying on my watch" Thermite says "We are all going home"

I look at Monika and smile, she was beautiful, angelic, her golden locks in her hair, her green eyes, the way she walks, talks, she is so confident and I am falling for her.

"Elias" I hear

"Elias" I hear again

"Elias!"

I snap back to reality and look at everyone, Ash had a smile on her face.

"What?" I say

"Elias you were staring at Monika" She says

"What? I would never-, dammit!" I say flustered

I look at Monika and she looks back at me, I quickly look away in embarrassment, I shake my head.

"Elias, get your head in the game" Thermite says

"Right mission first" I say

"30 seconds! deploy ropes!" the pilot shouts

"Deploying Ropes!" Thermite yells

"Alright! Follow the plan, we all go home" Thermite says

"Roger" I say

"Got it" IQ says

"Green Light! Operation is a GO, GO, GO!" The pilot yells

I get up and grab one of the ropes that we deployed out of the helicopter, I slowly slide down the rope until I reach the ground, I take out my shield and place it in front of me and take out my pistol, I cover my teammates as they slowly rappel down the helicopter rope and reach the ground, once Thermite, Sledge, Ash, and IQ hit the ground, the helicopter leaves the area and we regroup with 4 rainbow recruits.

"Corporal Yale, Private First Class Wilson, Private Hicks, and Private Gills under your command Sir!" Corporal Yale says

"Six debriefed you on the situation?" Thermite asks

"Yes Sir" Corporal Yale says

"What's the status on the other emergency services?" Thermite asks

"Police and Medical Personal will be here in 4 minutes" Corporal Yale says

"Ok, everyone prepare to breach the garage door!" Thermite orders

Everyone takes cover against the garage door and Thermite walks in front of the garage door and hits it, a loud noise sounding like metal accompanies the blow.

"Reinforcements huh" Thermite says "I have just the cure for that"

Thermite places his exothermic charge on the wall and takes cover against the garage wall "Everyone ready?" he says

"Good to go!" Ash says

"Alright, Breach!" Thermite says as he activates his charge

We all watch as the charge slowly makes a sizzling noise and melts the reinforcement, I look back at IQ "Are you ready Monika?" I ask

"Ready, how about you Elias?" she asks

"With you by my side, I can do anything" I say as I look back at the exothermic charge

"Who are we?!" Thermite yells

"Rainbow!" We all yell in unison

"What are we here for?!"

"To save Lives!"

"Breach, Breach, Breach!"

and with that, a loud explosion that opens up the garage door, my ears began ringing, and everyone entered the garage as fast they could and gunfire erupts on approach through the garage door

My name is Elias Kotz, Shield Operator of Team Rainbow and a GSG9 Operative.

This is how my story begins.


	2. Lets Move It!

Ok, here we go, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: Lets Move It!

I sprint through the hole that was made in the garage door after the explosion, I crouch and place my shield in front of me and bullets hit my shield, I feel myself slowly being pushed back because of the force of the bullets and how many were hitting my shield, I feel my shoulder being tapped from behind me.

"Move to the right side mate!, I got you covered!" Sledge yells as he fires his weapon

I move to the right side of the garage where I take cover behind a car, I aim my pistol at a nearby terrorist and pull the trigger, he died instantly. I place my shield in front of me once more, I leave my cover and place a breaching charge on a wall then detonated it, I move through the hole created by the blast and it brought me to a room that appeared to be a gym where multiple white masks were positioned, lucky for me my shield has an ability to blind people as if it were a flash bang. I flash the terrorists and they cover their eyes trying to recover from being blinded, I killed all three of the terrorists that were inside the room and returned to the garage where my teammates were finishing the last of the white masks.

"Everyone Good?" I ask, Everyone nods "IQ?" I say slightly worried

"I'm Fine Blitz" IQ says, I look towards her direction and she was kneeling down on the ground with her phone out "Droning?" I ask, IQ just nods

"Alright, Jobs not over yet, Lets Move It!" Thermite Yells

"Yes Sir" we all say in unison

We all move slowly up the staircase founded in the gym that lead to the kitchen, as we entered the kitchen we spot four terrorist and they begin to fire at us, we all ran for cover and I began to fire at the terrorists, I shot a terrorist in the arm and he yelled out in pain then I shot him in the head as he dropped dead. I diverted my attention to the other terrorists in the room, I look towards Thermites direction as he stabs a terrorist in his stomach, Thermite then retrieves his knife and yells "They took the kid to the dining room Go!" I move forward and enter the room Thermite described to be the dining room, there was a table that was flipped over and behind the table were two terrorists. One had his rifle aimed at us but was quickly taken care of as he was shot in the head by Private Hicks as for the other terrorist he held a little girl and aimed a gun at her head "Stay Back!" he yelled, "I'll Kill Her!"

We all entered the room and surrounded the terrorist, he backed up into the corner of the room with the gun still aimed at the girl, we all prepared for the worst.

"You don't want to do this man" I say "Drop the gun"

"I said fucking stay back!" the terrorist yelled

"Ash take Sledge, IQ, and Gill to the living room, once its secured radio in" Thermite said

"You got it" Ash said

IQ, Ash, Sledge, and Private Gill left the room leaving only Me, Thermite, Yale, Hicks and Wilson to deal with the terrorist."It doesn't have to go down this way" I say the terrorist looks down at the girl again, he sees the scared look on her face and looks back up to us.

"I... I..." The terrorist was speechless

"You don't want to kill a kid" I say, "Drop the gun, and this will go alright for you"

the terrorist looks at me once more and stays silent, He aims his weapon at me and we all aim our weapons at him "Don't" I say, "We will drop you no problem."with no options, the terrorist drops his weapon and releases the girl, the girl runs and hides me "Hands' I say to the terrorist, the terrorist raises his hands in the air, "Lie on your stomach, cross your legs, and keep your hands out like an airplane" I order, the terrorist got on his stomach stretched his arms out like and airplane and crossed his legs I look over to Wilson and nodded, Wilson slowly moved towards the terrorist and handcuffs the terrorist and just for good measure Wilson put cuffs on the terrorist legs too, I kneel to the girl that was behind me.

"Hello little one" I say smiling

the girl seemed scared, I took off my black balaclava to reveal my face and I smile at her, she was a bit more relaxed now

"What's your name little one?" I ask "Emily" the girl replies "What a beautiful name" I say, the girl smiles at me and I stand up and looked at Thermite

"Ok girls out, this guy is in custody" I say

"This is Ash, all rooms secure, But we have enemy contacts inside the bathroom and the master bedroom" Ash says over the radio

"Any sign of the other hostage?" Thermite asks

"The other hostage is secure, the HVT is inside the master bedroom" Ash explains

"Alright where are you now?" Thermites asks "Inside Construction" Ash replies "On our way" Thermite says

"Alright, Hick and Yale stay here, protect the girl and watch this bastard" Thermite orders

"Yes Sir" Yale and Hick say

"Blitz, Wilson, your with me" Thermite says as he walks up to the window inside the dining room "We are going up"

Thermite throws a rappel hook from the window up to the roof and began to climb up, Wilson and I followed Thermite up to the roof.

"Alright" Thermite begins "This way"

Thermite jumps down to a small platform, Wilson and I follow "Alright Boss" I say "What's the plan?"

"This right here is the window to the bathroom, I am going to tell Sledge and IQ to take position at the Master Bedroom window" Thermite explains

"Sledge, IQ, move towards the master bedroom window and prepare to breach" Thermite says

"Copy" Sledge says

"On it" IQ replies

"Ash and Gill, get set up at the main master bedroom door" Thermite says

"Yes Sir" Gill says

"You got it Boss" Ash says

After a few minutes of waiting, everyone get back on the radio

"This is IQ, Sledge and I are in position ready to breach" IQ says

"This Ash, Gill and I are ready to go" Ash says

"Alright everyone, On 3 we all will breach inside the room and eliminate all targets, watch your corners, that HVT needs to be unharmed" Thermite says

"Copy"

I place a breaching charge on the barricaded window "Breach charge ready to go" I say

"Alright guys on 3" Thermite says

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Breach!"

Explosions were heard in multiple directions of the house, Thermite, Wilson, and I moved inside the bathroom and terrorists were surprised to see us and were still recovering from the explosion, Wilson, Thermite, and I killed them with no problem. Wilson, Thermite, and I moved inside of the master bedroom where we spotted IQ, Ash, Gill, and Sledge killing their own targets, I spotted the last terrorist behind a closet, I shoot him and he collapsed.

"Clear" I say

"Good over here" Ash says

"We're good" Sledge says

Thermite moves towards the HVT, he took off the tape that was on his mouth, and cut the rope the tied his hands and feet together, he then picked up the hostage.

"We're Rainbow, we are here to help" Thermite says

"Rainbow huh?" the HVT says "Didn't know I was worth that much"

"Well today is your lucky day" Thermite says

"You guys ok?" I ask IQ and Sledge

"I've been better mate" Sledge says "All part of the job"

"IQ, what about you?" I ask

"I'm alright Blitz" IQ says

"IQ, um when we get back to base-"

"Gun!" Sledge yells

I look towards the closet where I killed the last terrorist he was standing up with a shotgun, before anyone could react he shoots Wilson, Wilsons drops to the floor, everything happened so fast, he aimed at IQ, "IQ watch out!" I yell, I shove her to the ground and I felt something sharp enter my side, I flew and hit a wall, Ash and Gill quickly take out the terrorist I thought I killed. "What the hell!" I hear Thermite yell, IQ gets up from the ground and run towards me.

"Jesus Christ, Elias you dummkopf why would you do that?" IQ says panicking

"Cause" I begin "You're worth it"

"Jesus fooking Christ mate!" Sledge says "IQ apply pleasure right there!"

IQ places her hands on my wound and applies pressure, "It's alright Elias, I'm right here!" She says

I felt tired, I closed my eyes but opened them up again "Stay with me Elias!" I heard IQ say

My vision darkened and my earing faded away, I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. I closed my eyes and drifted off

" I don't care"

"She was worth it"


	3. Not dead yet

Chapter 3: Not dead yet

"Let's Go!"

"Move It! We're losing Him!"

Blitz and Wilson are transported back to Rainbow Headquarters, upon landing Combat Medics began to transport the Injured men through the long halls of Rainbow HQ, Sledge, Thermite, IQ, and Ash were close behind.

"Is he going to be alright?" IQ asks

"Lets focus on getting these two to sick bay" One of the Combat Medics said

After a 5 minute walk through Rainbow they finally reached the Sick bay and placed Blitz and Wilson on two different hospital beds, the combat medics walk up to the door of the room, "You cant be here when the doctors are working" The Medic explains "Please just wait"

 **3 hours later...**

Yale, Gill, Hick, IQ, Thermite, Ash, and Sledge wait impatiently and were very worried through out the entire wait, 3 hours had passed and still received no news from the doctors.

"What if Wilson doesn't make it?" Yale begins

"Don't say shit like that Soldier" Thermite began "Have some faith in Wilson, he will pull through"

"Yeah Yale, don't be like that" Gill said

IQ on the other hand was pacing around in the hallway anxious, worried, and angry, Blitz had saved her life and now he may die and it will be because of her. IQ couldn't take it, she balled up her fists and walked up to the soldier guarding the door to Blitz and Wilson's room.

"Ma'am you can't be here when the doctors are-

"I don't give a damn!" IQ yells out "It's been 3 hours and we still don't have news about Elias or Wilson"

"Ma'am I understand but-

"You don't understand Shit rookie!" IQ screams "Elias constantly puts his life on the line for all of us here, even if you were out there He would do is best to get you home, You aren't out there recruit, I am! I demand to know the status on Blitz!"

The Soldier was completely speechless and everyone in the hallway was staring at IQ, IQ stood there angry awaiting an answer "Ok Ma'am" the soldier begins "I will check the status of Blitz and Wilson" the soldier entered Blitz and Wilson's room and IQ leaned against the wall pissed as ever, "Monika are you ok?" Ash asks

"No, I'm not" IQ says "Elias could die because I wasn't paying attention of my surroundings"

"Hey don't blame yourself" Ash says "Shit happens, everything happened so fast"

"I know but I could have done something" IQ says looking down at her feet

"Hey your only thinking of that stuff now, but in the moment when things are really out of control, you can't really react" Ash explains "It's not your fault"

IQ looks up at Ash and smiles "Thanks Eliza" she says

"Your my best friend Monika" Ash says "Anytime"

the soldier comes out of the doctors room and looks towards Yale, Hicks, and Gill he kneels down to Yale's level and said

"I'm sorry Corporal" the soldier began "Private First Class Wilson was just pronounced dead"

"Damn it!" Yale yells as he arises up from his chair and runs inside the room Wilson was in "Fuck!" Yale yells "Wilson! No!"

"Jesus Christ" Thermite begins "This war has already taken enough lives"

Gill and Hicks run inside the room where Wilson was in and didn't come out, IQ leans against a wall, closes her eyes, and thinks to herself

"What if Elias doesn't make it?"

"Damn it"

A tear streams down Monika's cheek, she quickly wipes the tear off her face before anyone could see, her train of thought is stopped when she hears Bandit yelling.

"Where is he!?" Bandit yells

"Dom calm down man, the doctors are working on him right now" Thermite says

"What happened out there?!" Bandit yells "What about Wilson? What happened to him?"

"Damn it Dom" Thermite says looking down "Wilson didn't make it"

Dominic got more angry and he walked up to the soldier guarding the room.

"Sir, you cannot be-

Dominic grabs the soldiers collar and slams him against the wall, the soldier looked at Dominic in his eyes terrified of what will happen next.

"I don't give a fuck if I'm not allowed inside that damn room!" Bandit says says angrily

"Dominic mate calm down, he didn't do this the white masks did, put him down lad" Sledge says attempting to calm Bandit down

Bandit looks at the soldier and opens his mouth to say something, after a couple of seconds Bandit drops the soldier and walks away.

"Good man Dominic" Thermite says

The door to Blitz's rooms opened and out came a hospital bed with Wilson's body covered by a white sheet, the five operators all look at the covered body terrified and the soldiers with the body accompanied it out the room into the hallway, a doctor finally came out after 3 longs hours.

"Hello everyone, I do apologize for the long wait" the doctor says

"Is Elias Ok?" IQ says running up to the doctor

"It was a struggle and we almost lost him but Elias has regained consciousness and he is Ok for now" the doctor says

Chills went behind IQ's back when the doctor said that "Can we see him doc?" Bandit asks

"Yes, but only for a brief period, he needs to rest" the doctor says

IQ, Bandit, Thermite, Sledge, and Ash walk inside the room and saw Blitz lying on his bed, Yale leaves the room with Gill and Hicks right behind him, Bandit walks up to Blitz and grins

"Hey man" Bandit says

"Hey Dom" Blitz begins "Hey guys"

"You had us worried there man" Thermite began

"You shouldn't worry for me" Blitz began "I'm glad you all are Ok"

"Elias" IQ says as she sits next to Blitz's bed "You idiot, why would you do that?"

"I told you already didn't I?" Elias said "Your worth it"

IQ smiled and Blushed, everyone in the room grinned and looked at the two as they conversate "Alright, I have to ask" Ash begins "Are you guys in a relationship?"

Blitz face flushed, so did IQ's they both remained silent as Ash stared them down awaiting an answer "So are you?"

"Eliza that's not our business" Thermite said

"Jordan everyone knows about you two" Bandit said

"What?" Thermite said surprised

"Dude, I saw you give a rose to her last week" Bandit said

"Ok? So?" Thermite said clearly embarrassed "Its just a flower"

Everyone in the room laughed, "Its alright Lad" Sledge says "I have a wife and a son waiting for me home"

"Seamus your married?" Blitz asked

"Yes, for a good 10 years now" Sledge said proudly

"Meghan and I have started to pursue something" Bandit said "Can't say for sure though"

"You and Valkyrie Dom?" Ash said clearly surprised

"Yes" Bandit explains "She is a very interesting woman, I would like to pursue a relationship with her, but its not like the war is making it any easier"

"Well, everyone in this room has someone special huh?" Blitz says

"Well not everyone" Ash says clearly meaning him

"Blitz and I are not in a relationship" IQ says

"Are you sure Monika?" Eliza says smiling

"Positive" IQ says

"I'm sorry for breaking this up but its time to leave, Elias needs to rest" the doctor says

"No problem doc" Thermite says "Nice knowing your still with us Elias"

"Hey, I'm not out of the game just yet" Blitz said

"Alright man, good to see you bro" Bandit says

"You and Valk better work out Dom" Blitz said

"Trust me, Blackbeard has already expressed that to me" Bandit says leaving the room

Everyone leaves the room except for IQ, IQ looks Blitz in the eyes and smiles "Miss Weiss, again I apologize but its time" the doctor says

"I know doctor, a minute please" IQ says

IQ kisses Blitz on the cheek and whispers in his ear "Thank You" IQ smiles at him again then leaves the room leaving Blitz with a huge smile on his face and his thoughts.

"Mister Kotz" the doctor began "If you don't mind me asking, are you and Miss Weiss-

"No doc" Blitz says looking up at the roof smiling "She's special to me"

"I'm sure she is Mister Kotz" the doctor says now smiling

Blitz continues to stare at the roof and quickly realizes that IQ is more than just a friend.


End file.
